Death Note: Hope of the Enlightened Angel
= The Beginning = Death Note: Hope of the Enlightened Angel was originally written by anime_fr3ak for the mere purpose of making a good solid fan fiction about Death Note that had a hidden theme within its contents. Several of the original readers were unable to grasp what anime_fr3ak was meaning in the beginning, but as the story rolled on, it became clearer what the intentions of the OC, "Tenchi Yuri", were. = The Tenchi Gang of Los Angeles = A long time before the main characters' births, there was a meeting of the giants of Los Angeles and their gangs. One was known as "The Angels" for their "silent and pure" ways of killing people. This meeting was brought together by the Los Angeles Police Department to see which gang deserved their full protection. In the end, "The Angels", later known as "The Tenchi Gang" for their Japanese influence and backgrounds, won the support of the L.A.P.D. Years after this choice, a discovery is made in the middle of the low of the Tenchi power. This discovery was none other than the Death Note which was then used to kill gangs that harmed innocent people. In the early times, that Death Note was used by anyone who saw fit to kill an unruley thug from the streets of any city or country. After a few months, the Death Note was abused and the only person who was allowed to see or touch the Death Note was the Shinigami itself (Iwao) and the leader of the Tenchi Gang. In order to fund the gang and to hide it as well, the leader of the Tenchi Gang started a false company under the name of "The Tenchi Enterprises" which dealed with most of the finacial developement of Los Angeles. The L.A.P.D. protected them by hiding any and all evidence of theft from the public and even gave the gang weapons to use in case of an emergency. Leaders All of the past leaders of the Tenchi gang have been male members of the Tenchi family. The only time that there was ever a female leader was when Tenchi Yuri took the position after her father resigned. She was leader for only two days before the entire gang mysteriously died of heart attacks. = Characters = Tenchi Yuri Perhaps on of the only OCs created by anime_fr3ak that has a background story that was planned out in full, "Tenchi Yuri" is a strong woman. Her basic character is a hot-temper undercover police officer who works with Yagami Raito's (Light's) father at the ICPO. She's been working in the Japanese police force for over two years by the time the story gets rolling along, but nothing is really known for sure about her past until later in the story. History "Yuri Tenchi" was born on October 30th, 1976, only a day before the well-known detective mastermind, L. She was raised in Los Angeles California where she was taught how to be a detective under her father and step-mother's supervision. As a young girl, Yuri was home-schooled by a personal friend of her father's and was then brought up by himself as a woman. In her earlier years, she was concidered to be a prodigy because of her extraordinary sense of justice as well as he amazing abilty to think of things that were extremely invasive, yet unbelievably effective. At the age of 20, Yuri was introduced to a man named "Rue Ryuuzaki". Of course, Yuri figured out very quickly that this was none other than L, especially by his quick deductions among other things. Death Note Yuri recieved her Death Note on her 22nd birthday in 2002. Her Shinigami's name is Iwao and he takes no joy in anyone hurting his human counterpart. This certain Death Note was what had originally brought the Tenchi Gang up from the depths of its downfall. The Death Note was first used by Yuri's great-grandfather and was passed down the family line to every first-born male of the chosen parents. The reason Yuri possessed the Death Note and not one of her five younger brothers is that they were not the sons of the chosen parents unlike Yuri. Police Work "Yuri Tenchi" has done many services in the Japanese police force, most of which in never mentioned. There is little talk about her work, but in the first few chapters, Yuri admits to working cases to remove some "debts" from her plate, however this is all a rouse. "Rue Ryuuzaki" and Yuri's Father As planned by the Los Angeles police force and the infamous Tenchi Gang, "Rue Ryuuzaki" met up with the Tenchi family to discus their plans for himself and Yuri. As per the laws of the Tenchi Gang, in order for Yuri to become a full-fledged leader of the Tenchi Gang, she must be married to a member of any cooperating police force that was willing to give up one of its men for the roll of her husband. When Yuri and Ryuuzaki both accepted their fates, they tried to get used to one another. This is sketchy at the moment. No facts about Yuri and Ryuuzaki's relationship have been given in any type of abundence, so for now, this will remain unknown. Iwao Iwao is the Shinigami that came with Yuri's Death Note. He was the original Shinigami that worked with Yuri's male family members and even her father. He is the sole Shinigami that knows how to kill her, but refuses to do so because of a deal he struck with her when she first recived the Death Note. He dilikes L because of the way he had walked out on Yuri after her accident. (This has yet to be explained in the fan fiction) Iwoa's dislike is so stong that he actually practices pulling out his Death Note at lightening-fast speeds just in case he needed to kill L in a hurry. Yagami Raito As in the anime series and manga, Yagami Raito finds the Death Note, but there is a twist to how he uses it in the fan fiction by Anime_Fr3ak. When he meets Yuri, he is threatened by her power and is forced into submission. He is not allowed to make any type of note for any gang members from any country, state, ect. = Fun Facts = * "Tenchi Yuri" is one of Yuri's many aliases. At the time, her real name has not been revealed to the public. * Yuri has met L and worked with him several times on many different cases, however, the Kira Case is the first in which Yuri is actually keeping L from finding the truth. * Yuri's Shinigami's name ("Iwao") can mean either "rock" or "silent man".